


Captain America | Salutations from the Winter Soldier

by TheColorBlue



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Multimedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/pseuds/TheColorBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another foray into mixed media narratives; I've posted older versions of bits from this here on AO3 and on my tumblr; but basically a four-minute narrative piano and vocal medley, using themes from The First Avenger and The Winter Soldier mixed with original music. There is some really stunningly beautiful musical work done especially for The Winter Soldier soundtrack by Henry Jackman, and I really wanted to call back to that to when I used melodies like the Winter's Soldier's theme (when he is first deployed by Hydra), "End of the Line," and "Taking a Stand." Also calling back to work like "Star-Spangled Man," but with minor key, bits like that. </p><p>Bucky Barnes: from The First Avenger, through The Winter Soldier, and just before Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America | Salutations from the Winter Soldier

\- The First Avenger Theme  
\- “Star-Spangled Man” in Minor Key  
\- “The Winter Soldier” - using the Winter’s Soldier’s theme with original arrangement

BUCKY:  
“Asset, mission, target / eliminated in the silence of night, and the cold of the sunlight; / this is who I am, / who I was—“

“Sergeant Barnes” - original melody

BUCKY:  
"Sergeant Barnes, died in the snow, / bleeding out, bleeding out in the cold; / and they dragged him away in the snow… // Sergeant Barnes, who was I? / Silent hero, / time is passing me by; / And they dragged me away in the snow…"

-“End of the Line”  
-“Salutations from the Winter Soldier” ; an original melody mixed with the film theme “Taking a Stand”

BUCKY:  
“Steve, it’s insanity to care, / about these broken lives, / and the blood spilled in there; / salutations from the Winter Soldier, / keep your feet on earth, / we don’t walk on air… // It’s why I cling to petty pleasures, like a warming hearth, / or other measures; / and though you’ve tried with all the words you say, / there are certain things you will never break from me…”

“Steve, we’ve changed, / so what's the use in trying to rearrange things…”


End file.
